Seiten Taisei
Seiten Taisei , known also by his Chinese name as Sun Wukong or Wukong, Son Gokuu in Devil Children, is a demon in the series. History The main protagonist of the famous novel: . An unnamed monkey born from a huge rock. After he has mastered 72 marvelous magic skills he names himself "Sun Wukong" (孫悟空, translates to "Son Gokū in the Japanese on'yomi reading). "Sun" is a common Chinese surname, and "Wukong" is a Buddhist given name meaning "enlightened to emptiness," given to him by his master Bohdi who taught him the said magic skills. He violates everywhere he pleases such as the hell for extending his lifespan and Celestial Court for stealing the Peaches of Immortality, and thus before the novel starts, he was well known for causing havoc that shook the heavens through his rebellious attitude, but has a notable soft side and cunning, confident exterior; though his personality said to be very volatile. "Seiten Taisei" is the Japanese translation of the Chinese name "Qitian Dasheng" (齊天大聖) which translates to "Equaling Heaven Great Sage," a title Sun Wukong placed on himself when trying to win the respect of the heavens the second time by force. At one time, Ox-Head and Horse-Face attempted to capture him, but Wukong overpowered them and scared them away. After that, he breaks into the underworld, where he crosses out his name and that of his people from the record of living souls, thus granting immortality to himself and his monkey followers. He eventually pulls off even more audacious deeds such as drinking and eating the sacred food for the Jade Emperor in heaven due to a banquet he was not invited to, increasing even more of his durability and longevity alike. After his rampage in heaven where he breaks free from his execution confinements (and even from the giant furnace used in an attempt to turn him into an elixir), Buddha is called on by the Jade Emperor as a last resort. Buddha grants Wukong a challenge he is unable to overcome and thus he is imprisoned under the Five Finger Mountain for 500 years until he is freed by Xuanzang and joins his journey towards India with two other companions, Zhu Baijie and Sha Wujing, to obtain the Hindu scriptures, along with encountering a variety of demons along the way who act as antagonists. It is believed that Sun Wukong's creation by the author of the book was heavily influenced by the Hindu monkey god, Hanuman. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Race, as '''Wu Kong' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fury Race as '''Wu Kong' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fury Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fury Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Tower Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Persona 5'' / Royal: Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ogre Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Oni Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fury Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race, as '''Wu Kong' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Genma Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Omega Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Wu Kong can be obtained by evolving a Hanuman at level 50. Unlike Kurama and Queen Mab, since Hanuman can only be obtained by evolving Onkot and he never appears in any normal battle (Genma and Fury race demons never responds to negotiation in battle anyway), making Wu Kong the only demon in the game which requires secondary evolution to obtain. Save for the Fiend demons, Wu Kong has the above average resistance attributes including immunity to physical without weakness (the others being Girimehkala and Albion). The only hindrance of his usefulness is that his repertoire of skills lacks any magic spell. The only way to redeem it is to fuse an Onkot with some magic spell (Elec spell is recommended against Rangda) and retain those spells during level up until Wu Kong succeeds them. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Wu Kong can only be acquired through a triple fusion of Hanuman, Onkot and Garuda. The ability to fuse him can be acquired through recording at least 90 demons within the compendium or defeating the boss variant within the B11 Docks instance. He also appears regularly in Ueno's Mirage instance's gold-level. In the Mirage's open-air lobby area, he can be seen flying past. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Wu Kong is a boss in the Challenge Quest, Capture the Berserker. Flynn can receive the quest after starting the main quest "Capture the Black Samurai," which allows access to the lower levels of Naraku. The client is Kishin Erlang Shen. The quest description recalls Wu Kong's mischief, and that he has made a link from the Heavens to Naraku. After he escapes from battle two times, the third time is where he gets tired of Flynn's meddling, and fights seriously. After this he surrenders and reveals he was expecting a god to beat him and not some mortal. Regardless, he lost so he returns to the heavens. Flynn then receives the Tokkosho bludgeon as a reward. He later appears in the Challenge Quest, Sunset for a Demonnapper, where he comes from the heavens on orders from Buddha to tell Hariti where her son was kidnapped, and to tell her to let Flynn aid her before leaving. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Wu Kong can teach Nanashi the Mortal Jihad, Taunt, Charge and Critical Eye skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Goku, he has the power Camaraderie, which causes him to go berserk when an ally falls. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Known as Wu Kong in the game. This demon can only be fused after the player has achieved Fate Rank 5 with Daichi Shijima. Persona 5 Seiten Taisei is the ultimate Persona of Ryuji Sakamoto. The incarnation of this Persona has a bludgeoning staff with a "8000K" written on it, a reference to the figure being able to lift anything at around 8,000 kilograms. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Challenge Quest Boss= |Electricity= Resist |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Almightyresistance= |Turnicon= 2 |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Taunt Oni-Kagura Crushing Wave |Relatedquest= Capture the Berserker |Drop= |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable ally= |Electricity= |Force= - |Expel=Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mortal Jihad\Innate Taunt\Innate Null Phys\58 Resist Elec\60 |Requiredquest= Capture the Berserker |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Persona 5 Evolve= |-| Level 99= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' |Skill= Lunge\i Line Guard\i Revenge Style\Evolution Headbutt\4 Zio\10 Brain Shake\22 Assault Dive\28 Armor Breaker\33 Zionga\40 Null S-Bind\44 All Guard\49 Deathbound\55 Power Charge\60 Regenerate 3\63 God's Hand\71 }} ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * In Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, Wu Kong has dialogue where he refers to Mem Aleph but replaces her name with Jimenez instead. * Seiten Taisei's appearance as Ryuji's ultimate persona has been foreshadowed multiple times in Persona 5. Ryuji is often compared to a monkey or ape at various points in the game, such as when Morgana at one point insults Ryuji as a "carnal blond monkey" and there is a book in Kamoshida's Palace called "Ryuji: The Vulgar Ape." Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Seiten Taisei Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas